Reedstar
Reedstar is a lithe, oriental, fawn lynx-point she-cat with narrow, blue eyes. Her body is long, with long legs and a triangular face. Reedkit is born to two warriors, Drizzlepelt and Otterclaw. After Reedkit is born, her mother Drizzlepelt takes the role of deputy while leaving Reedkit to be nursed by another queen. Reedkit is friends with Rainkit and Pebblekit who are around the same age as her. Otterclaw drowns with the previous clan leader, Silverstar, during heavy rain before Reedkit can be apprenticed. Drizzlepelt becomes Drizzlestar. Reedpaw receives her apprentice name and is to be mentored by Troutwhisker. Alongside her mentor, Reedpaw receives training from her mother occasionally. Reedpaw, Rainpaw and Pebblepaw become an inseparable trio who want to become warriors at the same time. They are quite wild and very hungry for adventure. After her training, Reedpaw becomes Reedstripe alongside Rainfall and Pebblefoot. Reedstripe meets Smokefur during a gathering, and grows close to him. The two begin to meet in secret and become mates. Later during their warrior years, in leafbare, Pebblefoot falls through the ice and drowns despite attempts to save her by Rainfall. Shortly after Reedstripe is made deputy by her mother after the previous deputy dies. Reedstripe and Smokefur continue meeting, though agree to put their clans first. Even later, Reedstripe receives her nine lives and ascends to leader as Reedstar after Drizzlestar loses all her remaining lives. Reedstar appoints Rainfall as deputy. RiverClan and ShadowClan are fighting over territory that ends after a RiverClan warrior kills another warrior from ShadowClan. Reedstar exiles the cat who broke the Warrior Code by killing another cat in battle with no justification. Reedstar works with Ravenstar to mend the strained relationship of the two clans. After the scent of dogs is picked up around various territories and Yellowcough breaks out in ShadowClan, RiverClan is approached by Smokestar and Foxpaw to gather Lungwort and warn the clans about the threat of dogs. Reedstar and Smokestar are seen by Foxpaw as they share tongues in a manner belonging to mates. Later Gorsefang and Foxpaw come back to RiverClan to pick up Lungwort for Smokestar after he falls ill as StarClan's punishment for his relationship with Reedstar. Gorsefang and Foxpaw expose Reedstar to her clan during a clan meeting, and Reedstar immediately apologizes and announces that her relationship with Smokestar is over and she has picked her clan over him. She expresses willingness to resign if her clan wants so, but remains as leader. Later, Puddlesplash reveals to Reedstar that she is pregnant, and the molly believes this is StarClan's punishment for her. At the Gathering Reedstar is saddened by Smokestar's changed behavior and is horrified as he denounces his belief in StarClan, thinking that the tom understood the terms of their relationship as both of them became leaders. Reedstar further apologizes to the clans and assures that her life belongs solely to her own clan. After the clans start to argue and talk of war, Reedstar tries to calm the situation and announces that RiverClan would be impartial if a war did break out. The Gathering ends in a storm. After the Gathering Reedstar reveals to Rainfall that she is pregnant and reveals her intention to birth the kits in secret and give them to Shimmermist to raise as her own, as she feels that the kits don't deserve the burden of being known as the children of two leaders in an illegitimate relationship – she also fears Smokestar's reaction as he has been acting unpredictably. Her resolve is further strengthened once she finds out that Smokestar has been exiled. A moon later, Reedstar gives birth to Stormkit and Waterkit and gives them to Shimmermist. Personality Reedstar is a brave, confident and quite stern molly with strong ideals. She comes across as very charismatic, knowing how to speak her mind and choose the right words to inspire. Reedstar has the skills and intelligence to lead her clan efficiently, but she is protective of it as well, and their traditions. In her mind, while all the clans are independent, their coexistence and cooperations is vital. She is a big advocate for working together and ensuring a safe future for all clans. Her diplomacy is fierce, but fair. Being leader has been her long-time ambition, and now that she has gotten to where she wanted, she is a little overzealous. Family tree Category:Characters Category:RiverClan Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Quotes :Reedstar: "You know, when Rainfall was an apprentice he went out on his own too and was almost run over by a twoleg kit." :— Reedstar lecturing Tansypaw. :Reedstar: "So now that I see that I cannot keep both, I will turn my back on Smokestar, as I'd rather die than turn my back on you, my clan. I beg not only Starclan for forgiveness, but I beg it from you. If there is a price to pay for this, I will pay it. May Starclan punish me, and only me for my own errors." :— Reedstar apologizing to her Clan for hiding her and Smokestar's relationship. :Reedstar: "Calm yourselves! If war comes to the lake, Riverclan will stand impartial to the parties of a war started by petty disputes!" :— Reedstar at the Gathering. :Reedstar: "We've both wanted to be leaders since we were warriors, I always assumed if it came down to this that he would understand. We knew what was at stake and what could happen." :— Reedstar talking about Smokestar after the Gathering. :Reedstar: "I can't keep them. No one can find out Smokestar is the father, I can't do that to my kits." :— Reedstar telling Rainfall about her kits. : Trivia * If sauna were to make a PMV it would be about Reedstar. * sauna has made two PMVs about Reedstar. *Like this one about Smokestar and Reedstar